bewilderversefandomcom-20200215-history
Asana Khar
Asana Khar is a half-Indian, half-Hawaiian-American woman who runs her own yoga studio on Philly's Easy Street, so named Easy Street Yoga, above the restaurant 'Little Toscana'. She is in her 30's with natural islander tan skin, long wavy hair. She is known as a happy-go-lucky girl who has a habit of forgetting or ignoring people's personal space. She is spirited and energetic, as her name suggests, if a little ditzy. Asana is a side character who appears throughout the game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR), appearing a fellow business owner along side the protagonist Noemi, as well a key person who helps Noemi train her Open Mindedness. Asana's name is a nod to her yoga and spiritual sideDefinition of 'Asana', Merriam-Webster., while her surname Khar is a reference to her large backside, being the word for ass/mule in Hindi.Indian Name Meanings, 'Khar' Descriptions Physical Asana is pretty young woman with natural islander tanned skin resulting from mix of Indian and Hawaiian heritage as well as her childhood living in the Pacific. She has long black hair that falls below her shoulder, and which she keeps a blue floral blossom in as tradition. Her body is molded and slightly muscular from her lifetime of yoga, while her ass and chest are both large, creating curves on her body. She has tan line across her bathing suit regions. Asana has no tattoos or markings, but she wears a belly piercing. When in her studio she wears her exercise outfit exclusively, a black sports bra, tight teal yoga pants and bare feet. Personality Asana is a vibrant and youthful, even overly sociable thanks to her community upbringing in Maui. She is often unaware or uncaring about other people's personal space, getting handsy and touchy at times, even when outside her classroom teaching environment and when not flirting. She's just a touchy person. Asana is constantly happy, smiling and upbeat, but can be strict or forceful while teaching, her movements are often spritely with a spring in her step. While not unintelligent, her habit of following her most prominent feeling of the moment tends to make her come off as ditzy, and she often goes against the 'smart choice' of the situation as she follows her heart. This is especially true when it comes to her business. Much like her friend and contemporary Clair Voyant, outside her subject matter, she's hardly professional, but because she's a popular teacher she needn't worry about business troubles. Without the pressures of running her shop she often makes less than thought out decisions, socializes at business meetings instead of 'networking' and generally being silly with money. Hobbies and Interests * Yoga, Exercise, Physical Activity. * Socializing. Community Events People * Spending Time at the Beach Dislikes * Littering, Polluting. * Anti-social people. Key Personal Relationships While Asana is a sociable and popular person, she herself is also highly independent. As of right now, her major personal relationships are not known. Backstory Birth & Early Years & Teens Asana was born on the Island of Maui, Hawaii, to a local woman and her Indian lover. Her parents were never married but loving lived together with their lovechild on Maui for several years as she grew up. Asana was raised as part of the local community despite her mixed ancestry, where she came so used to being around people at all times it was her second nature. Even tourists, however short their stay, became friends to her. She had a love of the island and the people, spending most of her days helping with food gathering and fishing on the beaches with the menfolk. In her spare time, while not with others, she would help clean the beach of litter and dirt. Her father had a large influence on her, teaching her of her Indian culture, religion and traditions through stories. He taught her the basics of yoga and spirituality, mixing the Hawaiian believes with his own in a way that Asana could appreciate both. When Asana was old enough to be seen as a woman withing the village, it was time for her father to return home to India. While Asana had long since come to learn people come and go from her life, she decided one day to go see for herself what life was like in her father's homeland. Early Adult Life Asana continue to live with her mother and her extended family in Maui for a long time after her father left, her life didn't change all that much other than becoming a local teacher of yoga. The younger children of her village came to see her as a big sister of sorts, interested in her different stories and foreign customs despite being a local like them. She passed on her knowledge of yoga to them, and to visiting tourists, as just another part of her day. Eventually she decided to follow up on her interest in her Indian side as it became more of a distinct part of her life in Hawaii. She arranged to travel other parts of the world and then set off to see it for herself. She visited her father in India, exploring other areas in the region too, and even going as far as Thailand to learn more about Buddhist meditations. It was during her worldly travels she experienced more Earthly pleasures too. Expressing love was commonplace back in Maui, but sex was limited because of how close her people were. Most people in her town had a partner of their own and it was considered extremely taboo to interfere in that bond. While out exploring the world she was free to love and fuck, for a single night to weeks at a time, no problems or consequences at all. She spent a few years traveling, learning more about yoga, Hindi culture, reiki and spiritual healing, as well as sex, kinks, the Karma Sutra and passion. She became a skilled practitioner and a well rounded woman. Eventually though, her new life's drawbacks began to weigh on her. There were so many people in India, and yet they were so closed off, not like her family back in Maui. They kept to themselves, and even worse, they had little respect for the environment around them. The noise, the trash and the lack of contract with a central group of people drove her back to the West in the end. However, her longing to see and feel new things stayed with her. It occurred to her she had now lived two lives from her two parents worlds, but there was still another part for her to learn of and live among. She was also American, she had always been told, like those tourists who would come to stay awhile in Maui. That's when she decided to come to the mainland US, to mind a middle ground in her ways of living. After a few years, and a handful of cities, she found her way to Philadelphia, where the country she had grown up under the flag of was first born. For a while she settled down again, became a part of the suburbs and brought them her authentic culture, and while it wasn't the same as her life had been before, she found that home spirit and community on Easy Street, an openness to her sensual being, as well as a killer Hawaiian Pizza at 'Little Toscana' beWilderverse Content Canonical Content Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Asana is a side character the beWilder game Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR). She owns and operates the studio above the protagonist Noemi Bellocchio's restaurant, and teaches yoga classes of which Noemi can take part in. Asana also has a trainer role in the game, teaching Noemi to improve her Open Mindedness through her classes and friendly advice. Non-Canonical Content Asana hasn't appeared in any non-canonically content as of yet. Additional Content Season 1 beWilder's Wildest! Asana was selected as on of the 10 NTR contestants for beWilder's Wildest! 2018 and was one of a total of 20 girls to take part. She won the third NTR Preliminary round with 8 votes[https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-prelim-22318447 beWilder's Wildest! 2018, Round 4 Preliminary Results], becoming the NTR Seed #3 and moving on to the Head-to-Head Rounds. She was beaten by Lara Croft in an unexpectedly tight match''beWilder's Wildest! 2018 Round of 8: Match 3 - Lara Croft vs Asana Khar Results, November 2018, who then went on to win the tournament overall.beWilder's Wildest![https://www.patreon.com/posts/bewilders-grande-23759159 '2018' Grande Finale Match - Natasha Romanov vs Lara Croft, Results] Her matches were as follows: Lara Croft Vs Asana Khar - Total Votes: 30, Final Score: 18-12, Winner: Lara Season 2 Silence and Stilettoes (S&S) Asana was picked to take part in the Season 2 fan driven noir novelette, appearing in the first chapters vote for the role of the PI's Royce O'Donnell client and lover of the murder victim Mark. She won the role after a 10 vote tiebreak with Dyana Carson, becoming the fragile foreign lady new to the city of sinners, who inspires Roy to take the case and be a part of the adventure.Silence & Stilettoes (S&S) Noir Story Chapter 1, March 2019 'Note: This Season's story content is still ongoing, her full involvement is yet to be finalized.''' Patreon Posts Asana has appeared in a couple of posts on our page to date. The following are notable posts: * Asana was first publicly shown off during August 2019 as a teaser to what was coming up in v0.2 of Noemi's Toscana Rebirth, which was to be her first content appearance. The post was entitled "Introducing Asana" and displayed her using one arm to balance herself in a yoga pose inside her Easy Street yoga studio.Asana Introduction Post, August 2018 That same month an alternate version of her with parts exposed was used in the Pure Wild Package. * Asana shared the kick off post's header with her friend Clair Voyant, as NTR was announced as returning to priority development for July 2019, with both girls making appearances in it.Hand Off Post to NTR, July 2019 In the post's picture, Asana donned her Baywatch style one-piece swimsuit and sat on the beach pier beside Clair and her silver Attitude bikini. The pairing was referred to as 'AC', punning on Air Conditioning in the heat. Appearances Canonical * Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) Appendix References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:NTR Characters Category:Philadelphia Characters Category:Business Owner Characters